Internado Inazuma
by Saranghae-Dorito
Summary: Los chicos y chicas de Inazuma van a un internado.¿Estar tanto tiempo juntos hara que surga...el amor?Mi primer fic espero que os guste
1. Bienvenidos

Alba:Hola,bienvenidos a mi primera historia*aplausos*.Antes de que leias,quiero advertiros que NO es un historia yaoi,ok?

Bueno y sin más dilación...

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE(OBVIO,NO?)**

Nota:En mi historia,al principio solo se conocen Endou,Aki,Goenji y Kidou(obvio no?).Midorikawa,Hiroto y Ulvida.

* * *

><p><strong>INTERNADO INAZUMA.<strong>

**Capítulo 1:Bienvenidos.**

Era un día soleado en Inazuma Town y un chico con un banda naranja en la cabeza**(¿Quién será,será?)** iba caminando hacia su nuevo colegio.

-¡Uuf,no me apetece nada ir a ese internado,sin fútbol ni nada!-exclamó.

-¡Endou-kun!-gritó un chica saludandolo con la mano.

-¡Ah,Aki-chan!-

-Endou-kun,tu también vas al internado,¿no?-

-Sí,vayamos juntos Aki-chan!-

-V-vale...-dijo ella sonrojada.**(Uyuyuy,aqui hay amor)**.

**En el internado...**

-¡Goenjiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritó Endou corriendo,pero se tropeó con un piedra y calló de morros al suelo.

Goenji se acercó a Endou y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Veo que sigues tan atento como siempre,¿eh?-dijo Goenji con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Se,se...Venga entremos-dijo Endou algo molesto.**(Que majo ^^)**

**Dentro...**

**-**Bien alumnos,yo soy la directora Hitomiko y seré vuestra profesora de inglés-dijo con mucha autoridad.-Y ahora procederemos al moderno sistema de selección de habitaciones.

Entonces destapan lo que parecía un ruleta con los nombres de todos los alumnos.

Y el reparto de habitaciones quedó asi:

-Endou,Goenji,Tachi y Hiroto.

-Tsunami,Kidou,Midorikawa e Ichinose.

-Fubuki,Aphrodi,Atsuya y Kazemaru.

-Aki,Haruna,Ulvida y Natsumi.

-Rika,Touko,Futon...Fuyuka y Reika.

-Bien,ahora debeis dirijiros a vuestros respectivos cuarto y organizar vuestras cosas y tal-dijo la directora.

**En los dormitorios...**

-Hola chicos,mi nombre es Endou Mamoru.Y este es mi querido balón de fútbol.-dijo Endou señalando el balón que llevaba en la mochila.

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos.-dijo Endou cuando todos se presentaron.

-''Parece que este sitio será divertido''-pensó Endou sonriendo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno,aqui acaba el que os haya gustado ^^<p> 


	2. Reprobados y canastas

**ALBA:¡Hola públicooo,bienvenidos al 2º capítulo de ''Internado Inazuma''!**

**PÚBLICO:¡!**

**MAYU:Uf...**

**ALBA:Por cierto fans,estoy debatieno entre la pareja TachixHaruna o GendaxHaruna...¿Cual debria elegir?¡Votad por vuestra favorita!**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE,SI LO HICIERA...JEJEJEJE**

**MAYU:Patética fanática...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:Reprobados y canastas.<strong>

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Endou y compañía llegaron al internado,y ya había llegado la mayor pesadilla del portero:¡LOS EXÁMENES!**(ChanChanChaaaan)**.

Además,hoy era el temido día de entrega de las notas.

El profesor se acercó a Endou con su exámen el la mano y una tremenda cara de enfado.

Cuando Endou miró su exámen y vio un claro y redondo 0.

-¿¡Qué!¿¡UN CERO!¡¿PERO POR QUÉ!-gritó Endou casi arrancándose los pelos al ver su redonda nota.

El profesor se subió las gafas que tenía en la punta de la nariz y respondió:

-Bien,en primer lugar,no sé de dónde habrá sacado usted la idea de que la raíz cuadrada de 4 es un arco iris o la de 100 un balón de fútbol.-el profesor lo miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió entregando sus respectivos exámenes a los alumnos mientras Endou se hundía en su silla suspirando.

**Después de clase...**

Aki se acercó al chico de la banda naranja sonriendo:

-¡Hola,Endou-kun!¿Qué nota has sacado en el exámen?-dijo la chica.

-He sacado un... reprobado...-dijo Endou con la cabeza baja.

-Tranquilo,Endou-kun,seguro que si te esfuerzas lograrás sacar una buena nota-dijo Aki intentando animarlo.

-Tienes razón,¡seguro que aprobaré!-dijo el portero algo más animado.

Los dos siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a los vestuarios del gimnasio.

-Bueno Aki-chan,hasta ahora-dijo Endou abriendo la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos dónde se encontro a todos sus compañeros semi-desnudos.

-¡SERÁS MELÓN!¡PETA ANTES DE ENTRAR,CACHO BURRO!-le gritaron todos.

-Perdón chicos-dijo el portero cerrando la puerta rápidamente para evitar recibir un cachetada de alguno de sus compañeros que ahora le miraban furiosos.

Endou se cambió todo lo rápido que pudo,pero se llevó una regañina por parte de su profesor de gimnasia por tardar tanto.**(Yo lo comprendo,pobre)**

-Bien chicos-dijo el profesor andando de un lado a otro-Viendo que no sois más que unos criajos esmirriados,hoy jugaremos a un deporte que os pondrá en forma,el deporte rey,que tendrá su propio equipo en esta escuela.-

En la mente de Endou apareció escrito en letras de neón la palbra:**¡FÚTBOL!**.Endou se levantó enérgico dando saltitos y gritando:

-¡Yo,yo,yo me unó al equipo!¡Por favor deje que me una!¡Quiero jugaaaaar!-exclamó el chico de la banda naranja casi suplicando de rodillas al profesor.

-Bah...Yo también me uno-dijo Goenji siguiendo a su capitán y mejor amigo.

-¡Y yoooo!¡Que chachi!-dijo Midorikawa saltado en su asiento.

El profesor sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

-Vaya Endou,creí que te gustaba más el fútbol-soltó el hombre haciendo que Endou y todos los que le habían seguido pusieran una cara que solo podía definirse como ''poker face''.

-¿Qué?Pero el deporte rey es...-dijo el portero pero fue interrumpido por el profesor que gritó-¡EL BALONCESTO!

-¿¡QUÉ!-

* * *

><p>ALBA:Bueno,aqui acaba el que os haya gustado.<p>

Me gusto mucho la ide que me dieron sobre reprobar asi que...Endou reprobó.Pobre,como sufre en mi fic..Jeje...

Dejadme un review si no quereis que Endou reprobe más!Y si dejais uno,en el baile de fin de curso,Endou cantará una canción ,como en Glee!

Chao,hasta la próxima!

MAYU:Maldita Gleek,tarada...

ALBA:EJEM...


	3. La tortura de Endo y el golpe de Tsunami

**ALBA:¡Wolass,público,aqui Alba!**

**MAYU:Aqui Mayu*oyendo música*.**

**ALBA:Eh,¡no me gastes la batería del IPod,maldita seas!*furiosa***

**MAYU:Calla pesada,o te quedas sin ver Glee una semana.**

**ALBA:¡Nooooooo!*llorando en una esquina***

**MAYU:Ahi va el disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO PERTENECE A ALBA(NI A MI)AUNQUE SI LE PETENECIERA...EJEM...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:La tortura de Endou y el golpe de Tsunami.<strong>

-¿¡QUÉ!-dijeron todos cuando vieron al profesor con un balón de baloncesto en la mano.

En ese instante Endou estaba en un estado de shock inminente.

-Yo...yo...Esto...-Endou no sabía que ese justo momento,sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase.

-Bien chicos,los que quieran apuntarse tienes hasta mediodía para é la lista en la entrada.-dijo el entrenador todavía con su sonrisilla mientras miraba a Endou que seguía sentado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Vamos Endou,levantate de ahí-le dijo Goenji,el cualo no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

-Sí...-respondió el portero levantándose lentamente.

**En la hora del almuerzo...**

Goenji y Endou pasaron delante del gimnasio para ver cuales de sus compañeros se habían unido al ''Grupo de trotura''(Según Endou).Eran los siguientes:

_-Tsunami Josuke._

_-Hiroto Kiyama._

_-Kidou Yuuto._

_-Tachimukai Yuuki._

_-Shirou Fubuki._

_-Ichinose Kazuya._

-Vaya, sí que siguen tu ejemplo,¿eh?.-dijo Goenji riendo.

...-rió el chico de la banda naranja.

**En el entrenamiento...**

-Bien chicos,veamos de que sois capaces-dijo el entrenador con un balón en la mano.-Jugad un rato mientras voy a por mi bloc de notas-

El entrenador se retiró y dejo a los chicos jugando un partido 4vs4.

-Ey chicos,¿qué hacen ellas aqui?-dijo Endou señalando hacia las gradas donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

-Dejalas-dijo Goenji todo seriote-''_OMG,¡NATSUMI-CHAN ME ESTÁ MIRANDO,TENGO QUE QUEDAR BIEN!''_-pensó el delantero de fuego.

Los chicos estuvieron un rato jugando hasta que llegó el entrenador,pero ellos no le vieron llegar.

-_''Bien este es mi momento,ahora Touko-chan me está mirando,haré un de mis super-canastas''-_pensó Tsunami-¡Venga,chicos pasad...-no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un balonazo de parte de Mido en toda la cara.

-¡Oh,no,le he matado!-se puso a gritar el cabeza de manzana cuando vio a Tsunami caer al suelo.-¡Llamen a la enfermera!¡A una ambulancia!¡A LA DOCTORA BRENNAN!-gritó totalmente y se desmayó.

Los chicos llevaron a los dos desmayados a la enfermería.

**En la enfermería...**

-Por cierto,¿quién es la ?-preguntó Fubuki.

-Bones-dijo Hiroto-Midorikawa es aficionado a esa serie-

-Aaaah,ok-dijo Fubuki.

Entonces por la puerta apareció Kazemaru al lado de todas las chicas**(Suertudo Kaze,un hombre entre mujeres xD).**

-OMG,habéis matado a mi Tsunami asesinos-dijo Touko mirando a un inconsciente Tsunami.

-TU Tsunami-dijo Haruna con tono picarón.

Touko simplemente le mandó una mirada asesina a la periodista y siguió a lo suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Aqui acaba el que os gustase.<strong>

**MAYU:Seguro que sí...**

**ALBA:Por cierto,me alegro que me mandeis tantos reviews,estoy suprorgullosa.¡Seguid mandandolos,eh!Por cierto,por ahora en el duelo TachixHarusVsGendaxHaru,va ganando la primera,eh? chaoo.**


	4. Una clara misión

**ALBA:¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAA!Bienvenidos al 4º capítulo de Internado Inazuma.**

**PÚBLICO:¡BIEEEEEN!**

**MAYU:Alba**

**ALBA:Dime!**

**MAYU:Me agotas.**

**ALBA:T_T Ya,ok...¬¬**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE...BUENO EN MIS MEJORES SUEÑOS SÍ,PERO ESO NO CUENTA...¿NO?.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:Una clara misión.<strong>

Los chicos llevaban ya varios días entrenando e iban mejorando todos menos Endou,que no se esforzaba y el entrenador decidió que fuera suplente,cosa que alegro muchísimo al portero.

**Un fatídico día de entrenamiento...**

El entrenador apareció con su típica cara de ''os voy a golpear con un látigo'',se acercó a los chicos y puso una sonrisa más maliciosa que nunca.

-Tengo una buena noticia,enclenques-dijo el entrenador con esa sonrisa de asesino en serie.

-¿Se anula el equipo?-preguntó un emocionado Endou.

-¿Van a poner olas en la piscina para surfear?-preguntó Tsunami casio tan emocionado como el fútbol-fan.

-¿Va a morirse?-preguntó Hiroto que le había tomado manía al entrenador.

-No,no y NO-contestó el hombre con una venita en la cabeza.-La noticia es que...¡os he conseguido un partido para dentro de 5 días!-exclamó

-¿Y cuál es la parte buena,dices?-preguntó Endou más deprimido que nunca.

El profesor lo miró y suspiró.

-Bien,ahora vais a tener que entrenar el doble.¡Y no os distraigais!-dijo,y de pronto miró a Endou,se dio la vuelta y dijo:-Ahora vuelvo chicos,voy a encargarme de que ninguno de vosotros sufra ni una sola distracción.-

Los chicos siguieron entrenando,pero se preguntaban que haría el entrenador para ''evitar distracciones''.La verdad era un hombre muy radical...

**Después del entrenamiento...**

Los chicos fueron a buscar a "los desmayados" a la enfermería para ir a la piscina,pero solo lograron llevarse a Tsunami,porque Mido había decidido irse a tomar un helado con Kabeyama.

-¡Bien,que guay,hora de ir a la piscina!-gritó Tsunami dando saltitos de alegría,pero cuando llegaron a la piscina encontraron un cartel que ponía:

_**"Atención:**_

_**Prohibido el paso a Tsunami Josuke por razones de entrenamiento.**_

_**El entrenador"**_

Tsunami se quedó tan en shock como Endou con lo del baloncesto,asi que decidieron llevarselo a la habitación para que descansara del "trauma" sufrido.

-Esto es cosa del entrenador-dijo Kidou que ya había comprendido a que se refería el hombre con lo de eliminar distracciones.

-Es cierto...Como se pasa-comentó Ichinose.

-Bueno,tengo algo que animará a Tsunami-dijo Endou rebuscando en su és de un rato de buscar y buscar entre todas sus cosas gritó asustado:-¡No está!¡MI BALÓN NO ESTÁ!-

-Si ordenaras más tu lado de la habitación...-rió Kazemaru señalando su lado de la habitación,si se podía llamar así,ya que estaba todo completamente desordenado,incluso había una camiseta sobre la lámpara.**(Parece mi cuarto xD).**

-No,esto ha sido cosa del entrenador-dijo el portero y dicho esto corrió a buscar al hombre.

Cuando le encontró,empezó a gritarle hasta que el profesor le dijo:

-Está escondido en el único lugar donde jamás lo recuperarás-dijo.

-No...No estará en...-

-¡Sí!¡En el dormitorio femenino!-dijo el hombre y se dio la vuelta riendo.

-_"¡Lo recuperaré!Solo necesito...algo de ayuda."_-pensó el chico y fue corriendo a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Espero que os haya gustado el capí próximo será más diver,¡lo prometo!<strong>

**MAYU:Más te vale...**

**ALBA:Bueno,dejad un review si quereis que Endou y Tsunami dejen de sufrir ^^¡Adiós!**


	5. Infiltrados

**ALBA:Bien fans,aqui Alba con un nevo capítulo de Internado Inazuma.**

**MAYU:Te noto muy tranquila hoy...**

**ALBA:Bueno solo faltan 24 días para la nueva temporada de Glee!**

**MAYU:Ah,es verdad*emocionada*.**

**ALBA:Ok ahi va el Disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE,PERO...ALGÚN DÍA LO HARÁ!MUAJAJA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:Infiltrados.<strong>

Endou abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe y entró,pero solo encontró dentro a Kidou que estaba sentado delante de su ordenador.

-Kidou,¡necesito tu ayuda!-gritó Endou.

-Y yo necesito Internet-dijo el estratega mirando su pantalla que ponía "_INTERNET EXPLORER NO PUEDE MOSTRAR LA PÁGINA WEB"._

Endou estubo pensando,y llegó a la conclusión de que la falta de Internet era cosa del entrenador**(Este hombre llegó a demasiado con esto),**asi que decidió solicitar la ayuda de su compañero.

-Kidou,creo que se como recuperar tu Internet-dijo,y continúo hablando al ver el interés mostrado por el chico de las gafas-Bueno,antes entré gritando que necesitaba tu ayuda...Pues estoy 100% seguro de que mi balón de fútbol,tu Internet,el permiso de psicina de Tsunami...-Endou no puedo terminar porque Kazemaru entró en la habitación corriendo y gritando cosas como-¡MI PEINE NO ESTÁÁÁÁÁ!¡LO NECESITO PARA VIVIIIIIIIIIIIR!

-...Y el peine de Kazemaru...están en...¡EL DORMITORIO FEMENINO!-una música aterradora suena por detrás y la luz parpadea como si fueran rayos-OMG,¿qué fue eso?-perguntó Endou asustado.

-¿Y pretendes que te ayude a infilrarte en el dormitorio femenino?-preguntó Kidou y el protero simplemente asintió con la cabeza esperando una respuesta positiva-Bueno,está bien...-cedió el chico y Endou dio saltitos de alegría.

-¿Y tu te unes Kazemaru?-preuntó Kidou que ya estaba pensando en algún plan.

-Sí,ok.-contestó el peliazul calmandose-Voy a prepararme-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

**Mientras,con Endou...**

Endou se encontró a Goenji y a Hiroto en el pasillo,y no dudo en suplicarles que le ayudaran a recuperar su balón.

-Lo siento amigo,pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Goenji dándose la vuelta.

-Yo también-contestó el pelirrojo.

-Está en el dormitorio femenino.-dijo el portero y de pronto aparecieron Goenji y Hiroto con trajes de camuflaje y exclamaron:-¿¡Entonces a qué esperamos!-

Endou siguió buscando y encontró a Tsunami y a Tachi,que también aceptaron y además a Fudou(Quién sabe de dónde salió)que era un experto en infiltrarse en baños y dormitorios femeninos.

**En la habitación de Endou...**

-Bien,este es el plan...-dijo Kidou vestido de militar,con capa de camuflaje y todo.-Tsunami se encargará de distraer a la defensa rival,mientras Endou y los demás se infiltran en terreno y yo seremos los cabezas de operación y nos quedaremos aqui,guiandoos en vuestro cometido.Y para asegurarnos de que no se descubra vuestra identidad,cada uno tendrá un nombre en clave.-terminó el chicos mirandolos.

-¡Bien!-exclamaron todos haciendo un saludo militar.

-¡Bien!Tsunami,tu serás "El chico delfín",Kazemaru tu serás "Pelo Pantene",Goenji "Vegeta de fuego",Hiroto "Tomate cósmico",Tachi tu serás "Fan de Endou" y Endou será el "Obseso del fútbol".-terminó Fudou sonriendo con esa sonrisilla malvada que tiene el.

-Venga chicos,¡a por ello!-gritó Goenji.

-¡Sí!-respondieron todos.

**En el área de guerra(Dormitorio Femenino)...**

Los chicos estaban delante del Dormitorio Femenino,que por alguna extraña razón tenía una torre de defensa enorme y una puerta blindada.

-Bien Tsunami,es tu turno-dijo Hiroto.

-¡Allá voy!-dijo Tsunami y subió a la torre(quién sabe como)donde estaba Touko.

-Oh,Tsunami-kun,¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica sonrojada**(Chica se te ve el plumero...)**

**-**Touko-chan,he venido a decierte una cosa muy importante-dijo él.

-D-dime-

-Yo...tengo que decirte que...etto...¡TE AMO!-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí Touko-chan-entonces se acercó a ella y la besó.

**Con los infiltrados...**

-Bien,1ª fase completa,pasemos adentro...-dijo Goenji.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos y pasaron corriendo dentro.

-_"Te recuperaré,querido balón.¡No lo dudes!"_pensó Endou mientras corrí por terreno peligroso.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Bueno,el capi termina aqui,espero que os gustase.¡Dejad reviews!<strong>


	6. En terreno peligroso

**ALBA:Bien,después de varios días de duro esfuerzo,aqui está el 6º capi.**

**MAYU:Estuviste en tu tonta casa de campo,nada de "esfuerzo",falsa.**

**ALBA:Ok...Ah sí,tengo que responder al comentario de Aika Kuso...**

**MAYU:Ahi va la Gleek...**

**ALBA:¡Claro,qué veo The Glee Project!(La duda ofende)Y yo apoyo a Samuel(*¬*),a Marissa y a Cameron(*¬*).Beno,y después de este flash,ahi va el Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,pero cuando yo domine el mundo,¡será mío y de nadie más!MUAJAJAJAJAJ...cof,cof...**

**MAYU:Zumbada...¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:En terreno enemigo.<strong>

Endou y compañía avanzaban por los corredores del Dormitorio Femenino,y llegado a un punto,se detuvieron.

-Base,aqui "Obseso del fútbol",cambio.-dijo Endou con su Walkie-Talkie.

-_Aqui base,informen de la situación,cambio_-se escuchó la voz de Kidou a través del aparato.

-Nos encontramos en el punto marcado,esperámos órdenes,cambio.-dijo Endou.

-_Bien,separaos en parejas y entrad en los diferentes pasillos del Dormitorio,cambio-_dijo el estratega de acuerdo con su plan.

-Ok,procederemos,cambio-dijo Endou.

_-Y Endou...¡Ni se os pase por vuestra loca cabeza tocar a mi Harunita!Cambio y corto.-_dijo Kidou con su "Big-Brother-Mode-On".

Todos se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza y se dividieron en parejas.

Las parejas fueron:

-Endou solo.

-Goenji y Hiroto.

-Kaze y Tachi.

Los chicos se separaron por los 3 corredores que había y fueron investigando cada habitación hasta que...

**Con Endou...**

-A ver,está habitación es la penúltima,solo tengo que echarle un miradita a ver si está mi baloncito...-Endou entreabrió la puerta y lo í estaba su balón,sobre la mesa,delante de...¡LA DIERCTORA!.

Endou cerró la puerta casi hiperventilando,y se escondió en una esquina para pensar algún paln para sacar de ahi a la Dirctora.

**Mientras con Kaze y Tachi...**

-Eh mira Tachi,una ventana abierta sobre la puerta...-dijo Kaze señalando a una abertura de cristal sobre la puerta.

-Subamos a ver si encontramos algo.-respondió Tachi.

**Y ahora con Hiroto y Goenji...**

Los chicos fueron entrando en cada una de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron a la última,que parecía ser el baño.

-¿No será un problema que haya alguna chica dentro?-preguntó Hiroto imaginándose cosas malas.**(Salido...¬¬)**.

-No creo,las chicas no suelen tardar en bañarse,además las he oído en un vestuario.-respondió Goenji.

Los dos abrienron un poco la puerta y se encontraron a Natsumi y Ulvida bañándose chicos calleron al suelo con una hemorragia nasal tremenda.

-Aqui ..."Tomate cósmico" y "Vegeta de fuego"...estamos...fuera de combate,cambio y corto...-dijo Hiroto,y se fue con Goenji arrastrándose hasta la salida.

**Con Kaze y Tachi...**

-Creo...creo que no deberíamos seguir mirando...-susurró Kazemaru sonrojado mirando el vestuario lleno de chicas cambiándose.

-Sí...-dijo Tachi igual de rojo que su compañero bajando de la ventana.

-_Eh,chicos,aqui Endou "Obseso del fútbol",he localizado nuestros objetivos,venid al despacho de la directora,cambio y corto._-dijo Endou a través del aparato.

-Ya oíste Tachi,vallámonos.-dijo Kaze y se dieron la vuelta.

**Y ahora con el "Obseso del fútbol"...**

Endou logró trazar un pequeño plan para sacar a la directora de su portero sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la entrenadora**(¿Cómo lo tendría?)**y cuando la directora contestó,el puso la misma voz del entrenador y dijo:

-Directora,voy a quemar su coche si no me sube el sueldo y ...-no puedo terminar porque la directora cortó la llamda y salió corriendo de su despacho,y justo cuando ella se fue aparecieron el resto de infiltrados.

-Bien chicos entremos con cuidado-dijo Kaze y se acercaron cuidadosamente,con la música de "Misión Imposible"de fondo.

-¡Endou,apaga la música,idiota!-gritaron todos con una venita en la frente.

-Predón...-dijo el chico.

El grupo entró en la habitación después de golpear a Endou,pero se frenaron un momento.

-¿Creéis que habrá trampas?-preguntó Tachi.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.-dijo Goenji y dicho esto empujó a Endou hacia el centro de la sala dondo fue atacado por flechas,seguido de una piedra enorme salida de la nada y por último un estanque de lava que se abrió bajo sus pies y que tuvo suerte de esquivar.

-_**INTRODUZCA VOZ PARA DESACTIVAR EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD**_-dijo una voz robótica.

-Dejadme a mi-dijo Endou acercándose al centro de la sala-Desactivate-dijo con la misma voz de la Directora.

Todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF?" pero al ver las trampas desactivarse corrieron a por sus cosas y se fueron corriendo del peligroso Dormitorio Femenino.

**En el pasillo...**

-Esperad...¿Y Tsunami?-preguntó Hiroto.

**Con Tsunami...**

Tsunami y Touko seguían besándose.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Aqui acaba el capítulo,espero que os haya gustado.<strong>

**MAYU:Siempre dices lo mismo,varía un poco tonta.**

**ALBA:Se lo que tu digas...¬¬¡Bueno dejad muchos reviews o un gato leerá vuestro diario!.**


	7. La pijamada de los chicos

**ALBA:Saludos,aqui Mini-A,vuestra DJ favorita*con unos cascos enormes*Yeah,yeah,yeah**

**MAYU:Ya cállate.**

**ALBA:Vale TT_TTEn fin aqui os dejo el capi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7:La pijamada de los chicos.<strong>

-Aish,estoy tan feliz con mi balón-dijo Endou abrazándo a su querid pelota de fútbol.

-Bueno,lo mejor de todo es que gracias a ti se anuló ese tonto equipo de baloncesto.-dijo Goenji con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y yo gané una novia hermosa,guapa y...-

-¡Y encantadora,lo sabemos Tsunami!-gritaron todos después de escuchar a Tsunami decir eso por decimo-tercera vez esa mañana.

Los chicos salieron de su última clase y se fueron hacia el comedor.

**En el comedor...**

-Cocinar asi debería ser un crimen.-dijo Tachi mirando una masa gelatinosa anaranjada que se balanceaba sobre su plato.

-Cierto-dijeron todos con cara de asco mirando lo que se suponía que era caldo de zanahoria.

Después de comer,o mejor dicho esconder en servilletas el supuesto caldo de zanahoria,por fin pudieron escapar del comedor.

-Ey chicos,creo que deberíamos hacer un pijamada esta noche,para hablar de nuestras cosas y tal.- Tsunami como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿Eso no lo hacen solo las chicas?-preguntó Hiroto-Tener novia te está trastornando...

-Pues yo creo que es buena idea-dijo Endou mientras ojeaba su libro de ciencias.

Todos se quedaron más sorprendidos que antes con la misma cara de WTF? que ponen siempre que pasa algo asi.

-Endou,¿¡estás enfermo!-gritó Mido poniéndole la mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-No...¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó el chico sorprendido por la actitud de sus amigos.

-Ejem...¿Tu estudiando y aceptando hacer una pijamada?Sin duda,esa banda te oprime el cerebro y no te deja pensar con claridad.-dijo Goenji como si fuera obvio.

-Bueno aún asi creo que es buena idea-dijo Endou.-Además estudio porque Aki-chan dice que debo hacerlo o repetiré y no podré volver a jugar al fútbol.-

-Conque Aki-chan,¿eh,Endito?-dijeron todos con tono picarón haciendo que Endou se sonrojara.

-Bueno...¿Hacemos la pijamada sí o no?-preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Sí insistes-dijeron todos menos Tsunami y Endou que simplemente sonrieron.

**Por la noche en la pijamada...**

Después de una pequeña pelea de almohadas,los chicos decidieron jugar a "Verdad o desafío".

-¿Quién quiere empezar?-preguntó Endou,y al no obtener respuesta dijo-Bien,empieza tu Goenji.¿Verdad o desafío?-

-¿¡QUÉ!-gritó.

-¡ELIGE!-fue lo que obtuvo como resuesta el delantero.

-...Verdad...-murmuró.

-¿Te gusta Natsumi?-

-¡Prefiero reto!-gritó sonrojado.

-Declárate a Natsumi.-dijo Endou.

-¿¡PERO TU ERES TONTO!-

-Tienes que elegir una Goenji-dijo el portero sonriendo.

-...-Goenji calló un momento pero luego murmuró:-Sí...Me gusta,¿vale?-

Endou siguió torturando a los chicos con cosas como que Hiroto admitiera que estaba de novio con Ulvida,que Mido aguantara un día sin comer helado**(Tortura...xD) **y más cosas crueles que se le ocurrieron.

Pero cuando llegó su turno,Endou se vio rodeado por todos los chicos que tenían una aura oscura formando la palabra venganza.

-Bien,Endou querido...-dijo Goenji sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿Verdad...o...reto?-preguntó Mido desesperado por xomerse un helado.

-Eh...eh...Esto...-Endou no sabía que decir-Bueno...Verdad...

-Bien...¡MUAJAJAJAJA!-rio maquiavelicamente Hiroto-Dinos...¿TE GUSTA AKI-CHAN?.

-¿¡EH!-el chico parecía sorprendido-No..no me gusta...

-¿EN SERIO?¿O NOS ESTÁS MINTIENDO?-dijo Mido casi al borde de la locura por su necesidad de azúcar.

-Bueno...igual...sí me gusta...No sé...-dijo Endou super sonrojado.

-JAJAJA!-gritó Kaze-¡LO HAS ADMITIDO!¡JAJAJAJA!

-¡GUERRA DE ALMOHADAS!-gritó Fubuki golpeando a Kidou.

Y así continúo la guerra hasta la mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Bueno,acaba aqui el capítulo*vestida como el Maestro Yoda*<strong>

**MAYU:¡YODAAAA!*w*¡QUE MONOOOO!**

**ALBA:Bien,para mi otro fic un concurso de OC's para que nieto el sean o de Tsunami y Touko,o de Ichinose y Rika o de Tachi y datos que debeis poner son:**

**NOMBRE,SEXO,EDAD(entre 14 y 16),ASPECTO FÍSICO,Y OTROS DATOS(como que cosas le gustan y tal).**

**Espero vuestros OC's!**


	8. Una excursión de miedo,parte 1

**ALBA:Wilkkomen al octavo capítulo de ''Internado Inazuma".**

**MAYU:Ahora te dio por "Cabaret",¿no?**

**ALBA:Cierto,pero maybe this time tenga más reviews que en el capi anterior.**

**MAYU:Cierra el pico.**

**ALBA:*****llorando***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8:Una excursión de miedo,parte 1.<strong>

En los últimos días,en el Internado Inazuma solo se hablaba de una cosa:la excursión que iba a tener lugar dentro de 5 días.

Nadie sabía a donde iban a ir,pero igualmente todos estaban emocionados por la noticia.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que llegó el día anterior a la excursión,el día en el que anunciarían su destino.

Endou estaba igual,o incluso más emociondo que el resto de sus alguna extraña razón,el chico tenía la corazonada de que irían a algun lugar con un campo de fútbol donde el pudiera jugar aunque fuera 10 minutos.(**Sigue soñando**)

Todos los alumnos se reunieron en el auditorio,donde por fin podrían saber a deonde iban de excursión.

-Bien,alumnos,se que llevais esperando saber a donde vamos mañana de excursión,asi que no os haré esperar más.-dijo la Directora-Mañana iremos...

Y la Directora destapó un cartel de colores brillantes que tenía a la derecha y todos pudieron ver a donde iban.

El silencio que inundaba la sala fue seguido de una gran ovació simplemte a un Parque Acuático.

Después de esos momentos de euforia,la Directora los hizo callar y les mandó prepara una pequeña maleta con todo lo necesario para pasar una semana de mini-vacaciones.

**En la habitación de Endou & company...**

-Que divertido va a ser,una semana sin clase.-dijo Tachi sonriendo ampliamente mientras metía un bañador en su maleta.

-Tsunami debe estar emocionadísimo-comentó Hiroto mirando hacia la puerta por donde pasaba Tsunami dando saltos de alegría .-Ese nunca cambiará.

-Voy a pedirle a Kidou unas gafas de buceo como las que el lleva siempre,que no encuentro la mías.-dijo Endou saliendo del cuarto y andando hacia la habitación de Kidou.

Endou se asomó a la puerta y se encontró a un furioso Kidou gritándole al pobre Aphrodi que casi lloraba de miedo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCAR MIS HERMOSAS GAFAS!¡Son casi tan sagradas como mi dulce y encatadora hermana!-gritaba el chico de la capa.

-E-está bien...Solo era por saber si me las prestabas...-tartamudeaba Aphrodi apoyando las gafas en la cama rápidamente para poder huir.

Endou se dio la vuelta hacia su habitación bastante asustado mientras anotaba mentalmente no pedirle las gafas a Kidou nunca jamás a no ser que quisiera morir joven.

Entró en su cuarto y terminó de hacer su solamente esperó a que llegara la hora de marcharse.

**A punto de comenzar el viaje,el día siguiente...**

Todos los alumnos subían al autobus completamente emocionados,hablando de lo que iban a hacer al llegar al parque o con quién iban a dormir en el hotel**(Puro lujo,estos.¬¬)**.Cuando hubieron subido,el autobus arrancó y salió del recinto para dirijirse hacia su destino.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer,unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el autobus hasta que esa llovizna acabó por hacer que no se viera nada más que agua bus avanzaba a duras penas,hasta que por culpa de un pequeño bache,una rueda pinchó.Todos salieron del vehículo,intentando resguardarse de la cortina de agua tapándose con sus libros o chaquetas.

-Chicos-les llamó la antención la Directora.-El señor Furukabu iremos a buscar alguna estación de servicio para buscar un recambio para la buscar alguna casa cercana para pasar la noche.¡Y ni se os ocurra alejaros más de un kilómetro del bus,es demasiado peligroso!

-¡Está bien,directora!-fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras se volteaba para seguir el camino de la carretera.

**Después de un rato...**

Fubuki bostezó sonoramente haciendo que todos le miraran.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar alguna casa por aqui,¿no?-dijo-Empiezo a aburrirme de estar de pie mientras me empapo.

-Creo que Fubuki-kun tiene razón.-dijo Haruna frotándose los ojos.

-¡Pues vamos!-exclamó Endou mientras corría hacia la entrada del bosque,pero fue detenido por Kidou.

-Espera, que lo mejor sería que no dividieramos en parejas para estar más seguros.-dijo el de la capa.

-Me parece bien-dijo Endou-¿Quién viene conmigo?-preguntó y todos dieron un paso atrás excepto Aki.

-¡Genial,Aki-chan!¡Vamos!-dijo Endou y la agarró del brazo para ir al bosque.

-¡Yo voy con Kaze-kun!-dijo Reika abrazando al mencionado haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-¡Y yo con mi Darling!-dijo Rika haciendo lo mismo con Ichinose.

Al final las parejas quedaron así:

-Aki y Endou.

-Haruna y Kidou(Kidou no quería que fuera con otro chico).

-Goenji y Natsumi**(Que suertudo Goenji)**

-Reika y Kaze.

-Ichinose y Rika.

-Mido y Tachi.

-Hiroto y Ulvida.

-Fubuki y Atsuya.

Las parejas entraron al bosque por caminos diferentes para poder buscar mejor.

**Con Endou y Aki...**

-Aki-chan,¿hacia dónde piensas qué deberíamos ir?-preguntó Endou mirando a su alrededor en busca de algun indicio de vida humana.

-No lo sé Endou-kun.¿Tu qué opinas?-respondió la chica que estaba bastante asustada-¿Escuchaste eso,Endou-kun?-

-¿Qué?Yo no oigo nada.-dijo Endou agudizando el oído para escuchar algo hasta que escuchó un grito.

-¡HIROTO!-era lo que alguien gritaba desde lo lejos.

-Esa...Esa es Ulvida-chan...¿Le habrá pasado algo?-preguntó Aki ya completamente histérica.

-No sé...¿Sabes que creo que deberíamos hacer?-preguntó Endou.

-¿Fugarnos juntos?-

-¿Qué?-contestó Endou que no la estaba atendiendo.

-Nada-dijo Aki dando gracias a que el chico no le hubiera escuchado.

-Bueno,como te decía,creo que deberíamos buscarles para asegurarnos de que están bien.-dijo Endou,pero al no obtener respuesta miró a Aki que observaba un árbol con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede Aki...?-el chico no terminó la frase porque al ver ese árbol también se asustó de verdad.

El árbol tenía dibujada una calavera hecha con un hacha,por la mala calidad de los trazos.¿Y eso qué tenía alrededor no era...?

-¿...Sangre?-musitó Endou.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Aqui termina el capí de admitir que me encanta este capi.<strong>

**MAYU:Me encanta que sufran de terror.**

**ALBA:Por cierto chicos,ya no necesito más OC' gracias a todos.Y subiré la continuación de este capi antes que el de "¡Problemas con el tiempo!",¿vale?.Pues nada,no olvideis dejar reviews.^^**


	9. Una excursión de miedo,parte 2

**ALBA:Saludos lectores,aqui la continuación del sufrimiento de nuestros protagonistas.**

**MAYU:Como estoy disfrutando.**

**ALBA:Y yo.^^.Que diver es verlos ,no me va el capítulo. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9:Una excursión de miedo,parte 2.<strong>

-¿...Sangre?-musitó Endou.

-Endou-kun,tengo miedo-dijo Aki abrazándose al chico.

-Tranquila, te protegeré.-dijo Endou agarrándola**(Así me gusta,sin vergüenza xD)**.

En ese momento un arbusto se movió un poquito,y Endou se asustó,asi que agarró a Aki del brazo y salió corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡VIENE A POR NOSOTROOOOOOS!-

Endou corrió un pequeño tramo de bosque,pero de pronto chocó con ó al frente y gritó.

-¿Endou?-preguntó la persona que el chico tenía enfrente.

-¿Goenji?-Endou lo miró sorprendido-Uf,menos mal,eres é que eras un asesino.

-Lo mismo digo.-respiró aliviado Goenji.

-¿Y Natsumi-chan,Goenji-kun?-preguntó Aki por detrás de Endou.

-Aqui...-dijo la mencionada apareciendo por la espalda del delantero.-Goenji vino arrastrándome todo el camino.

Los cuatro se levantaron y decidieron buscar a los demás.

Caminaron bajo la lluevia unos minutos,hasta que llegaron a una cabaña vieja y de madera,y tenía unas grande manchas rojas.

-Oh no,otra vez no-dijo Aki escondiendose tras Endou quien emblabab de miedo.

-Miremos dentro-propuso el chic tratando de evitar ese miedo.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la ventana.Y ahi estaban Hiroto y Ulvida...Bueno al menos estaban sus...

-¡OMG,LES HA CORTADO LA CABEZA!-gritó Endou y todos se dieron la vuelta para salir corriendo pero se encontaron frente a frente con un pasamontañas negro,y un hacha manchada de...sangre.

-¡Chicos,corred,es es asesino!-gritó Goenji y salió corriendo con los demás hacia el otro extremo del bosque,pero el asesino les cortó el paso,alzando peligrosamente su hacha.

Entonces alguien apartó a los cuatro justo a tiempo para evitar acabar partidos a la mitad por culpa del hombre del hacha.

-Uf,llegamos a tiempo Tachi-susprió aliviado Mido,apareciendo por un lado.

-Sí,pero será mejor que huyamos-dijo Tachi señalando al hobre que se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

-¡Corred!-gritó Mido y todos obedecieron.

Corrienron todo lo que pudieron hasta que encontraron a Kidou y suerte perdieron de vista al asesino.

-¡Kidou,Haruna!¡Debemos escapar!Un asesino nos persigue y ha..matado a Ulvida y Hiroto.-dijo Endou casi sin respirar.

-No digas tonterías, imposible que haya un...-Kidou no pudo terminar porque el asesino se llevó a Haruna rápidamente.

-¡SE LLEVA A HARUNA!¡PUEDE HACERLE DAÑO!-el chico corrió detrás del hombre pero fue detenido por sus amigos,comprendiendo que era muy peligroso.

-Debemos trazar un plan-dijo Kidou,y se puso a pensar alguna manera de rescatar a Haruna de aquel hombre.

Al final decidieron que distraerían al hombre y entrarían dentro de la cabaña a rescatar a Haruna.

Los chicos buscaron la cabaña hasta ar con ella,y se dispusieron a poner en marcha su plan.

Endou,Goenji y Mido petaron a la puerta,y en cuanto el hombre apareció salieron corriendo de manera que el hombre comenzó a seguirlos,dejando la puerta de la cabaña abierta de para en par.

Kidou,Tachi y las chicas entraron escuchaba un ruido a lo ...¿una televisión?

Entraron cautelosamente en la sala de donde provenía el el sofá estaba sentada Haruna,con Hiroto y Ulvida al lado.

-¡Cuidado hermana,te atacan los zombis!-gritó Kidou abalanzándose sobre Hiroto,el cual quedó muy sorprendido por eso.

-¡Ay Kidou!¡PARA YA DE GOLPEARAME!-gritó el pelirrojo enfadado quitándose al chico de las gafas de encima.

-¿No eres un zombi?-preguntó Kidou sorprendido.

-No,soy un alienígena de esos de Mars Attacks,¿no te parece?-dijo Hiroto irónico.

-Entonces...¿Aquel hombre no es un asesino?-

-¡No!Es Osamu.¿Le recuerdas?-

-Ah...Claro...-Kidou se dio cuenta de una cosa-¡Debemos avisar a Endou y los demás!

Kidou y Hiroto buscaron deseperadamente a Endou y compañía hasta que dieron con ellos,aunque por suerte cuando llegaron Osamu había logrado explicarles todo.

**Más trade,al lado del autobus...**

Osamu se ofreció a cambiar la rueda pinchada del autobus,asi que todos esperaban a que el terminara.

-Oye Osamu-san-dijo Endou llamando la atención del pelinegro-¿Por qué había marca de clavaeras en los árboles?

-Ah,pues es porque por aqui hay lobos y suelen andar detrás de esa zona de árboles.-contestó el chico sonriendole-¿No os avisó la Directora?

Entonces Endou recordó la advertencia de la Diercotra,y pensó que debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¿Y que hacían Hiroto y Ulvida-chan en tu cabaña?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es que me los encontré merodeando por ahi,y les pregunté si querían quedarse a pasar la noche.-contestó el más alto levantándose-Bueno,ya he terminado con esto.

-Una última pregunta,¿qué narices hacías con un hacha?-volvió a preguntar el moreno antes de subir al autobus.

-Bueno,fui a talar unos árboles a punto de caer que eran algo peligrosos.Y antes de que me preguntes,eso no era sangre,era pintura para mi salón.-respondió el pelinegro.-Adiós,chicos.

-¡Adiós,Osamu-san!-se despidieron todos mientras el bus arrancaba.

**Después de un rato de viaje...**

Todos estaban a punto de dormirse pero Mido tuvo la idea de preguntar:

-Ey,Ulvida-chan,¿por qué gritaste el nombre de Hiroto?-

-Eh...Pues...-tartamudeaba la chica sonroada.

-Uy...¿No será que fue un grito en un momento algo erót...?-Mido no terminó la frase al sentir la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Como acabes la frase nunca conocerás a tus hijos.-

-Pero Ulvi-chan,¿por qué dices eso cuando el dice la verd...?-Hiroto no pudo terminar al igual que el peliverde.

-Te digo lo mismo-

Todos los demás rieron y continuaron su viaje.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Aqui acaba el no lo esperabais,eh?<strong>

**MAYU:Alba...**

**ALBA:Ah, capi se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga(más te vale estar leyendo esto),que me ayudó mucho.^^Saludos BarbaraBerry.**

**Dejad reviews!**


	10. Una fiesta para recordar

**ALBA:Ey gente,aqui Alba con un capítulo completamente nuevo!**

**MAYU:Como todos los demás.**

**ALBA:Ya,claro...¬¬Ejem...**

**DICLAIMER:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,pero es así porque Level-5 me lo robó.TT_TT**

**MAYU:Mentira.¬¬**

**ALBA:¬¬.Calla.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:Una fiesta para recordar.<strong>

El día después del "incidente" en el bosque llegaron por fin al Parque Acuá un sitio enorme,en el cual no era difícil ía aproximadamenteunas 10 piscinas,todas ellas con grandes toboganes y alguna que otra tenía olas**(El sueño de Tsunami xD)**.Los chicos llegaron al hotel agotados por el viaje en autobus,así que ninguno se tomó la molestia de ordenar sus cosas y simplemente se echaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente,Tsunami se despertó prontísimo para poder pasarse toda la mañana en la piscina,aunque se llevó una gran decepción al saber que no se podía surfear en ella.Y así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó el último,cosa que hacía que muchos estuvieran tristes por tener que vovler a estudiar(entre ellos nuestro amigo Endou).

-Chicos-dijo Fudou apareciendo de Dios sabe dónde-Creo que sé como hacer que este último día sea más divertido.

-¿Y tu de dónde sales?-preguntó Endou al que casi le da algo cuando Fudou apareció por sorpresa.

-Yo estoy en cualquier lugar donde haya chicas ligeritas de ropa.-le contestó y a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.-Pero eso no es lo importante os estaba proponiendo hacer una fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta?-

-Sí,una fiesta con todo lo que tiene que tener,comida,música,chicas**(Este solo piensa en lo mismo)**y alcohol.^

-Haruna no va-sentenció Kidou con los brazos cruzados provocando que todos cayeran al estilo anime.

-Venga,¡no seas rancio!-dijo Endou y a Kidou le entró miedo de que el chico acabra molestándolo todo eldía para que dejase a su hermanita ir.

-Bueno...Solo un ratito...-accedió.

Después de covencer a las chicas de que su unieran a la fiesta(Cosa que no fue difícil.),los chicos fueron con Fudou para ayudarle a organizar la fiesta.

**Por la noche...**

-Bien chicos,bienvenidos a mi fiesta,la que he preparado con todo mi esfuerzo y pasión-dijo Fudou con música dramática de fondo.

-EJEM-

-Bueno...La que "hemos" preparado-rectificó Fudou haciendo comillas con los dedos.-A ver...La fiesta consta de unas normas que la Direcotra me ha obligado poner aunque yo no las respetaré.A ver,la primera:"No debéis tomar demasiado porque la autora no quiere hijos antes de tiempo"...La dos es:"La fiesta no puede durar hasta pasadas de las tres,porque de ser así mañana no llegaremos al internado a tiempo"...Y la última es:"Respetar todas la normas anteriores y las del parque en general".-Fudou terminó de leer la hoja de papel y levantó la vista-Bueno,yo leí esto pero a mi no me interesa,así que...¡DADLE CAÑA CHICAS!

-EJEM-

-Vale...¡DADLE CAÑA CHICAS,POR FAVOR!-

-¡Está bien!

Y a partir de ahí la fiesta comenzó,y mucha gente desconocida se unió a ella.

**Después de un buen rato...**

Endou se sentía realmente perdido entre tanta gente totalmente(pero absolutamente)ebria,así que Fudou se le acercó para explicarle un par de cosas.

-Así que el joven Endito no quiere probar el rico sabor del alcohol-Endou negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno,entonces te explicaré un par de cosas que le sucede a la gente cuando bebe demasiado.-dijo Fudou mirando a su alrededor-Bien,empecemos con Fubuki y Midorikawa,que ven visiones.

**Con Mido y Fubuki...**

-¡HALA,UN UNICORNIO!-gritaba Fubuki señalando un arbusto cercano.

-¡HELADO AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS!¡DPM!-gritó Mido mordiendo una piedra que había debajo de un árbolito.

**Con la explicación de Fudou...**

-Y ahora Aki y Haruna,que por alguna razón se deprimen mucho y comienzan a llorar.-

**Con Aki y Haruna...**

-¡EL NO ME QUIERE!¿¡POR QUÉ!-lloraba**(Pero a lagrima viva.)**Aki.

-¡Y YO JAMÁS PODRÉ TENER UNA RELACIÓN POR CULPA DEL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO!-

**Con Fudou...**

-Mmm...Luego me aprovecaré de Haruna.-Fudou sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡FUDOU NO TE ACERQUES AMI HERMANA!-gritó Kidou enfadadísimo.

-Sí claro...Bueno,también tenemos otros como Goenji que piensa que es un vaqueroo Hiroto que se piensa que es el rey del mundo,etc...-

-Vaya...-dijo Endo sorprendido.

-Bueno,ahora únete a la fiesta.-

-Lo intentaré...-

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Fin,aqui termina el capi.<strong>

**MAYU:La idea te la di yo.**

**ALBA:Mentira me la dio Glee.**

**MAYU:Callate.**

**ALBA:Bueno,dejad reviews o un Mido borracho aparecerá en vuestra habitación y pensará que sois un helado.**


	11. ¡Preparando la Navidad!

**ALBA:Hola!¿Qué tal gente?Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de "Internado Inazuma"!**

**MAYU:¬¬.Cada día eres más rara.**

**ALBA:Sí claro lo que tu digas...Bueno ahi va el disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,y Papá Noel tampoco.**

**MAYU:¿Papá Noel?*alucinando***

**ALBA:Sí!^^Este es el especial de Navidad tonta.¬¬**

**MAYU:Ya claro,pues que comience ya.¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:¡Preparando la Navidad!<strong>

La nieve caía sobre el Internado Inazuma,cubriéndolo de manera que pareciera que estaba cubierto por una fría y blanca manta,lo cual solo podía significar una cosa:vacaciones de quedaban unos días para dichas vacaciones,y todos estaban muy contentos,ya que algunos podrían volver a sus casas durante esos días.

Endou caminaba tranquilamente sobre la nieve pensando en sus calificaciones(las cuales no eran muy buenas) y se topó con Goenji que parecía buscar algo.

-¿Buscas algo,Goenji?-preguntó el portero a su amigo.

-Sí...Buscaba a Fubuki,dijo que me ayudaría a colocar el abeto de Navidad,pero se ha escaqueado.-le contestó el pelopincho enfadado mientras seguía buscando al chico.

-Mmmm...No he visto a Fubuki,pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a colocar el árbol.-se ofreció Endou,provocando que Goenji se pusiera algo nervioso.

-_"Ugh...A ver como le digo que no quiero que me ayude...Con lo torpe que es...Seguro se carga algo."_Esto...No necesito tu ayuda...Ya encontraré a Fubuki.-le contestó Goenji que salió corriendo acto seguido.

-Um...Que raro está.Será el frío.-murmuró Endou dándose la vuelta para volver al Internado,pero al darse la vuelta chocó con Haruna.

-Hola Haruna-chan,¿tu también vas a decorar?-la chica asintió-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?.

-Eh...Yo..._"A ver como le digo..."_Bueno...Puedo encargarme yo sola,no son muchas cosas...-rió nerviosamente la chica.

-Ah...Bueno,si necesitas algo no dudes en pedir mi ayuda.-dijo el chico despidiendose.

-Está bien Endou-kun._"Lo siento pero no pediré tu ayuda..."_Adiós.-dijo ella retirándose.

El chico siguió caminando decidido a ayudar con la deoración navideña,aunque nadie parecía necesitar nada no se pensaba rendir.

Entró por la puerta y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que no estuviera colocado o de alguien necesitado de ayuda,pero no encontró a nadie.

-Endou-kun-llamó alguien a su espalda.

-Ah...Hola Aki-chan.-saludó Endou ya resignado.

-¿Busacabas algo?-

-No...Bueno sí.Quería ayudar a alguien con sus tareas de decoración,pero nadi quiere mi ayuda.-dijo el chico algo triste.

-Perfecto,porque yo necesitaba tu ayuda para...-Aki no pudo terminar porque estaba siendo arrastrada por Endou hasta el salón**(WTF?Un salón?)**.

-Endou-kun...No me has escuchado.-

-Bueno,¿qué debemos hacer?Venga dímelo...-dijo Endou muy emocionado.

-Endou-kun...-Aki sacó a Endou de sus pensamientos.-Nuestra tarea es envolver los regalos,no es para tanto...

-¡Venga vamos!-gritó el y comenzó a envolver las cajas apiladas que tenía al lado como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-Esto...Las cajas que debemos envolver son esas.-dijo Aki señalando un montón detrás de la mesa y endou cayó al estilo anime.

-Ejem...No esperemos más.-dijo Endou y comenzó a envolver la otras cajas esta vez con más calma.

-Sí...Por cierto Endou-kun,¿qué quieres por Navidad?-

-Nada en particular...¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada...Bueno,démonos prisa...Al fin y al cabo,mañana es Navidad.-

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:NAVIDAD!WOW!<strong>

**MAYU:El siguiente capi será el de los regalos,no?**

**ALBA:Sí,y será MUY romántico.**

**MAYU:Cool**

**ALBA:Si quereis que sea SUPER MEGA romantico,dejad .adioos**


	12. A very Inazuma Christmas!

**ALBA:Hey gente!Bienvenidos al 6**

**MAYU:*con un cartelito que dice:_"¡Ya van 12!"*¡Doce,doce,doce,doc…!_**

**ALBA:Mayu creo que ya se enteraron.¬¬**

**MAYU:¿Y cómo estás tan segura,lista?**

**ALBA:Porque yo soy así. ;D**

**PÚBLICO Y MAYU:*Caída a lo anime*What?**

**ALBA:Bueno,dadle al Disclaimer chicos.**

**CHICOS:¡Sí,Alba!**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO PERTENECE A ALBA,PERO NOSOTROS SÍ.**

**ALBA:¡A callar!*amenazándolos con un látigo***

**CHICOS:¡S-sí,señor!¡Señora!¡Señorita!**

**ALBA:^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:¡A very Inazuma Christmas!<strong>

Endou y Aki caminaban todo lo rápido que sus botas cubiertas de nieve les permitían hacia el internado,llegaban tarde a la cena de Navidad,sus amigos los iban a matar.

Recorrieron el vacío vestíbulo hasta llegar al comedor**(tipo Harry Potter OwO)**.

-¡Lentorro,siempre llegando tarde!-le gritó Goenji intentando golpearle.

-Goenji eres malo conmigo TT_TT-se quejó Endou con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Chicos no se peleen,estamos en Navidad...-dijo Tachi intentando calmarlos.

- ¬¬ -los dos miraron al chico que se asustó mucho de esas miradas asesinas que apuntaban a el.

-P-perdón...^^U-

Todos tomaron su cena de Navidad despacio,para disfrutarla**(he de añadir que esta cena es la única comestible del año ^^U)**,y regresaron a sus habitaciones a ducharse.

**En el baño masculino...**

-¿Por que nosotros una ducha tan penosa-dijo Endou señalando la anteriormente comentada ducha,la cual era de un tamaño muy reducido y con una cortina medio detrozada.-y las chicas tiene un baño termal?-

-¡No lo digas tan alto!-le regañó Kazemaru-¡Podrían oírnos y enterarse de que nos colamos en su dormitorio!

-¡TU TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁS GRITANDO KAZETONTO!-le reprochó Endou muy enfadado.

-¡CALLATE CABEZA DE BALÓN!-le gritó Kaze igualmente enfadado.

-¿!Y QUÉ MÁS DA SI SE ENTERAN¡?-

-¡PUES NADA,SOLO QUE DEJARÍAN DE DIRIGIRNOS LA PALABRA,IDIOTA!-

-¿¡Y ESO TE IMPORTA ACASO!-

-¡PUES PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YO TENGO CLAROS MIS SENTIMIENTOS,NO CÓMO TÚ,QUE NO TE ENTERAS DE NADA!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Endou desviandose totalmente del tema.-¿Acaso...?¡Oh!NO ES POSIBLE!

-¿QUÉ NO ES POSIBLE?-preguntaron todos emocionados.

-¡ESO,CUENTANOS!-dijeron las chicas entrando por la puerta mientras se tapaban los ojos con las manos(Os recuerdo que están en las duchas).

-¿Hebeis escuchado toda la conversación?-preguntó Endou muy asustado,pero se calmó un poco al ver que las chicas negaban con la cabeza**(Y aprovecharon para mirar)**.-Uf...Pensé que os habíais enterado de que nos colamos en el Dormitorio Femenino.

A las chicas les apareció un aura oscura y los chicos se asustaron mucho por la maldad que desprendían las chicas.

-Tenéis...Cinco segundos para vestiros y escribir vuestro testamento...-dijo Natsumi retrocediendo al igual que las demás chicas para bloquear la puerta(La única salida disponible).

-Ah...Pero chicas!-exclamó Tachi asustado.

-Preparaos para lo que os espera...-dijo Haruna.

-P-podemos hablar de esto chicas!.No vimos nada!-gritó Goenji muy asustado mientras se ponía la camiseta.

-Cinco...-contaron las chicas haciendo caso omiso de el comentario de Goenji.

-¡Pero chicas...!-

-Cuatro...-

-¡Uaah!-

-Tres...Dos...Uno...¡CORRED SI APRECIÁIS VUESTRAS VIDAS!-gritaron las chicas mientras corrían para poder darle su muy merecido castigo a los chicos.

-¡Ay!¿¡Por qué a miiiii!-gritaba Endou mientras era perseguido por Aki que estaba dispuesta a golpearle.

Después de que los chicos recibieran el anteriormente mencionado castigo,se fueron a dormir muy magullado por los golpes que habían recibido.

**En el cuarto de Endou...**

-Endou...Si no estuviera tan dolorido juro que te asesinaría a golpes.-dijo Goenji colocándose una tirita sobre el brazo.-Ay...Que daño...TT_TT

-¿Pero por qué me echan a mi la culpa?Solo pensé en voz alta...-le contestó el chico mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Pues podrías haber echo como siempre,no pensar...-le dijo Hiroto mientras leía un libro.

- ¬¬ -Endou le miró con mala cara pero no le contestó y simplemente se tumbó en su cama y apagó las luce.-Buenas noches chicos...-

-Adiós idiota.-le dijeron los otro tres.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN!-gritaba Midorikawa a lo largo del pasillo-¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ LOS REGALOS!¡SANTA CLAUS HA VENIDO!

-Mmm...Este Mido es un pesado...-dijo Endou mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

-Bah...Solo le hace ilusión,nada más...-le contestó Kidou mientras se vestía.

Todos bajaron a desayunar y después llegó el ansiado momento de los regalos**((/^3^)/).**

-A ver...Este es para Goenji.-dijo Tsunami tendiéndole el paquete al pelopincho.

Goenji lo abrió tranquilamente y se encontró un bote de gomina.

-Uf...Se me estaba acabando ^^.-

Tsunami miró el siguiente paquete y se lo entregó a Endou.

-¡Guay,una banda naranja nueva!-exclamó Endou feliz y se colocó la banda sustituyendo a la otra.

-Tomo Fudou,este es el tuyo.-dijo Tsunami señalando un paquete azul a su derecha.

-Tsk...A saber qué es...-dijo Fudou mientras abría la cajita.-...

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó Fubuki curioso.

-¡Una banana!^^-dijo feliz mientras abrazaba la fruta.

- ^^U-todos pusieron esta cara al ver al chico dando vueltas con el plátano por ahí.

Y así todos fueron recibiendo sus respectivos regalos,y cuando llegó la tarde,algunos se fueron a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

**Luego de que algunos se fueran a sus casas...**

-Uf...Que aburrido es esto...-suspiraba Kazemaru mientras veía la televisión.

-Kaze-kun...-dijo Reika acercándose a la butaca.

-Ah...Reika-chan,¿qué necesitas?-le preguntó el chico.

-Pues...venía a darte tu regalo de Navidad.-dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-¿Un regalo?Pero no hacía falta que me reglaras nada...^/^U-

-Sí que hacía falta Kaze-kun.-

-Em...Pues entonces dámelo y yo te compraré algo como compensación.-

-Bueno,aquí tienes.-dijo Reika mientras se acercaba a Kazemaru y le daba un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron Kazemaru estaba totalmente rojo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Adiós Kaze-kun...Espero tu regalo ;)-dijo Reika despidiéndose mientras le guiñaba un ojo como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

**Mientras,en el jardín...**

Tachimukai estaba llevando a Haruna a la enfermería porque ella se había tropezado con una piedra oculta bajo la nieve y se había torcido un tobillo**(Esto me paso a mi TT^TT)**

Tachi vendó el tobillo de Haruna con cuidado para no hacerle más daño.

-Haruna-chan,deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez...-dijo Tachi mientra la ayudaba a bajar de la camilla.

-Ya lo sé...Lo siento...TT_TT-le contestó ella.

-Bueno,pero ya sabes,a partir de ahora camina con cuidado,no quiero que te pase nada.-dijo Tachi y enseguida se sonrojó por lo que acababa de decir-_"Ah!Qué mal,lo dije en voz alta!TT_TT"_

-Me alegro de que te preocupes por mi,Tachi-kun...-dijo ella mientras le daba un besito en la mejilla.-Bueno,adiós Tachi-kun!^^-

Tachimukai se quedó ahí,sonriendo como un bobo hasta que al final reaccionó.

-_"Definitivamente me encanta la Navidad"_-pensó muy contento mientras se marchaba del cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Fin!Aqui acaba el capítulo.¿Que les pareció?¿Horrible,malo,normal,lindo,genial,una obra maestra(Ok eso no xD)<strong>

**MAYU:Dejen sus reviews!**

**PENÉLOPE;Y recuerden,por cada review que envíen,Endou estará un paso más cerca de divorciarse de Natsumi!**

**LAS TRES:Nos despedimos!^^**


	13. ¡Operación ENDAKI!

**ALBA:Bueno,bueno,bueno!Aquí Alba,vuestra autora favorita.**

**MAYU:La reina de la modestia.¬¬**

**ALBA:Gracias amiga.^^**

**MAYU:Oh por Dios que idiota eres.¬¬**

**ALBA:Ejem ¬¬**

**DISCLAIMER:INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE,ES PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5,AUNQUE NO HAY PRUEBAS DE QUE DICHA PERSONA EXISTA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13:¡Operación E.N.D.A.K.I.!<strong>

Al fin todos regresaron al internado,y retomaron su rutina de estudios**(Pobre Endou).**

Es decir,todo era normal**(Relativamente,ejem ¬¬)**,hasta que un día a finales de Enero,Ichinose les dijo a algunos de sus compañeros:

-Ey,¿no os parece que Endou y Aki estan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente?-

-Pues sí,pero ellos siempre se llevaron bien,¿no?-dijo Goenji mientras veía la televisión sin mucho interés.

-Es cierto,pero se les ve más unidos-le contestó Kaze que intentaba robarle en mando a Goenji sin mucho éxito.

-Tienes razón Kazemaru.-le apoyó Mido a la vez quitaba el mando de la televisión de las manos del peliblanco.-¡Oh genial,un programa de helados!-dijo emocionado mientras saltaba a una silla.

-¡Yo creo que deberíamos ayudarles a declararse!.-exclamó Ichinose como si le hubiera venido la bombillita.

-¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo?-preguntó Fubuki levantando la vista de su juego de Pokémon.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?-preguntó Ichinose acercándose a el con los ojos brillantes y estrallitas alrededor.

-Emm...No.-dijo Fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza.-Solo quiero que me expliques tu plan.

-¡Nosotros igual!-dijeron los otros tres chicos,que ya habían quitado su atención del televisor.

-Umh...-Ichinose los miró,sonriendo orgulloso.-Muy bien,os explico...

**Un par de días después...**

Ichinose y el "Team Ichi"**(Nombre en clave que les dio Ichinose a sus cuatro amigos ^^U)**estaban preparados para poner en marcha su plan.

-Bien chicos...-dijo Ichinose mientras dibujaba algunos garabatos en su pizarra.-Supongo que recordareis el plan,¿cierto?-los otros cuatro asintieron.-Muy bien...Cabo Kazemaru,¿has cumplido tu parte de la misión?

-Sí señor.-dijo el peliazul haciendo un saludo militar.

-Muy bien...Teniente Midorikawa,¿has cumplido tu parte de la misión o me veré obligado a degradarte de tu puesto?

-Señor he cumplido con mi tarea sin fallos.-dijo Mido imitando el gesto de Kazemaru.

-Y vosotros reclutas,más os vale cumplir vuestro cometido de acuerdo con el plan,o me veré obligado a expulsaros de mi ejército.

-¿¡Y POR QUÉ NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS RECLUTAS!-gritaron los dos chicos muy enfadados.

-Porque sois unos pesados.-dijo Ichinose como si fuera lógico.-Bueno,dejemonos de charla y que comience...¡La operación E.N.D.A.K.I.!

-¿E.N.D.A.K.I.?-preguntaron sus "soldados" confundidos.

-Claro...A ver,os lo explico...-dijo Ichinose suspirando cansado mientras apuntaba en la pizarra:

**OPERACIÓN E.N.D.A.K.I.**

**E-Enamorados**

**N-Necesitados**

**D-De**

**A-Ayuda by**

**K-Kazuya**

**I-Ichinose**

-¿Os ha quedado claro?-preguntó el moreno y todos asintieron con la cabeza.-Muy bien,¡comencemos la misión!-exclamó con el puño en alto.

-¡Sí!-dijeron los demás imitando el gesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**FASE 1**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Endou.-dijo Mido acercándose al chico por la espalda.-Toma estos boletos para el cine...Yo no los quiero...

-¿Eh?Pero seguro que te salieron muy caros...No puedo aceptarlos...-dijo Endou alejando los boletos hacia Mido.

-Am...Es que...-Mido intentó inventarse alguna tontería que convenciera al idiota de Endou.-¡Los compré para que fuéramos juntos!¡Sí!¡Eso mismo!

-¿Y entonces por qué me das los dos?-preguntó el de la banda naranja confundido.

-Pues porque...yo no puedo ir.-le contestó el peliverde.-_"¡AJ!¿Desde cuándo el cabeza de balón se volvió tan observador?"_-pensó molesto.-Entonces...¿Te los quedas?

-Pues...Está bien-dijo Endou agarrando por fin los boletos.-Muchas gracias amigo.^^

-Emm...No hay de que ^^U-dijo Midorikawa y fingió mirar su reloj.-¡Oh vaya que tarde es!Me voy...debo...debo...

-¿Debes...?-

-Debo...¡IR A VER LOS TELETUBBIES!-gritó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.-Mierda...Que alto lo acabo de gritar...¿Crees qué alguien me ha escuchado?

-¡Ey Midorikawa,corre o te perderás a Dipsy!-dijo un chico que pasaba por ahí riéndose del peliverde.

-Maldita sea...Ahora tendré que recuperar mi buena reputación...-dijo suspirando.-En fin...¡Me voy Endou!¡Y no olvides invitar a alguien al cine!-

Dicho esto Midorikawa su fue dejando al chico de la banda naranja algo confundido.

-Que raro está hoy...En fin...-murmuró mientras se daba la vuelta para ir en busca de alguien que lo acompañara al cine.

Se encontró con Goenji,y decidió proponerselo a el.

-Oye Goenji.-dijo Endou acercándose por la espalda del chico.-Tengo boletos para el cine,¿te apetece venir conmigo?

-_"Ajá!Ahora es mi turno!"_-pensó el peliblanco.-Lo siento Endou,no puedo ir contigo...-dijo mirando al techo dramáticamente,casi con lágrimas en los ojos.-Sé que es muy duro para ti,pero debes salir adelante,nuestra amistad no se verá afectada por este trágico suce...¡EH MELÓN A DÓNDE VAS!-gritó mientras perseguía al cerebro de balón que ya estaba saliendo del cuarto.

-Es que me perdí cuando dijiste "Que es..."...-dijo sonriendole tontamente haciendo que el delantero cayera al estilo anime.

-Bueno,pues como te decía...¿Por qué no invitas a Aki al cine?Últimamente estáis muy unidos...¿Acaso te gusta?-le dijo con tono picarón.

-Eh...Y-yo no...A-aki n-no me g-gusta...No digas tonterías Goenji.-tartamudeó el portero muy sonrojado.

-Sí claro y yo soy Lady GaGa...¬¬-

-¡LADY GAGA!¿DÓNDE?-gritó Hiroto apareciendo tras la esquina del cuarto con un libro de autógrafos en la mano y una camiseta que decía:"**I LOVE LADY GAGA!**".

-Em...Nada Hiroto...-dijo Goenji con una gotita en la cabeza.-Vuelve a hacer...lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo...

-Ok...TT_TT-dijo el pelirrojo marchándose del lugar.

-Aish que raros estáis todos hoy...-murmuró Endou.

-Oye que te estoy escuchando ¬¬.-dijo Genji enfadado.-Pero eso no importa ahora...¿Vas a invitarla sí o sí?

-Yo no veo la diferencia entre las opciones.-

-¿SÍ O SÍ?-

-Vale vale...Sí...¬/¬ -cedió Endou algo asustado por la reacción de su amigo.

al parque,ella ya te está esperando ^^.-dijo el peliblanco arrastrando al cerebro de balón hacia la salida.-Espera.-se frenó en seco.-Estás echo un desastre,vamos a arreglarte,que en tu primera cita no puedes ir disfrazado de vagabundo,que pareces la Helena Bonham Carter con estas pintas.-

-Pero...-Endou intentó protestar,pero se resignó al ver que su amigo no iba a frenar.-_"Como la cita no salga bien yo los mato...¬¬"_-pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**FASE 2**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el parque...**

Goenji arrastró**(Literalmente :S)**a Endou hasta el parque y se escondió entre unos arbustos con sus compañeros de misión.

-Mi capitán,aquí el soldado Kazemaru tenemos al objetivo en el punto de mira,repito,los tenemos en el punto de mira.-dijo Kaze a través de su Walkie-Talkie.

-_Bien soldados,aquí comienza la Fase 2...-_dijo Ichinose desde el otro lado.

-¡Sí,señor!¡Completaremos con éxito la Operación E.N.D.A.K.I.!

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Bueeeno,aquí comienza la segunda fase...<strong>

**MAYU:Estoy deseando que escribas el desastre de operación de esos idiotas*Con palomitas***

**ALBA:Y yo Mayu,y yo...Por cierto fans,tengo una noticia importante que daros...Mi otro fic acabará dentro de unos tres o cuatro capítulos,porque tengo en mente un nuevo fic(Creo que os gustará mucho) y voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para escribirlo,así que no os pongáis tristes...En fin creo que me estoy enrollando mucho,así que...¡NOS DESPEDIMOS!**


	14. ¡Tu puedes Endou!

**ALBA:Bonjour,queridos fans!**

**MAYU:Sentimos la demora,pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo!**

**PENÉLOPE:Esperamos sus review!**

**MAYU:Pero si no han leído el capítulo ¬¬**

**ALBA:Venga con el Disclaimer!^^**

**DISCLAIMER:Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece,es propiedad de Level-5(Pero en realidad es MÍO!Muahaha!Ok no cuela U¬¬)**

**ALBA:Ahí va el capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14:¡Tu puedes Endou!<strong>

-H-hola Aki-chan...-Endou se acercó a la chica saludándola con la mano.-¿Q-qué tal?

-Ah...Hola Endou-kun...Muchas gracias por invitarme a salir hoy.-dijo sonrojada.

-Pues...Esto...¿Vamos?-

-Está bien-dijo Aki mientras le sonreía al chico.

**Ya en el cine...**

-Oye Endou-kun...-

-Dime Aki-chan,¿pasa algo?¿Algo mal?-preguntó Endou totalmente histérico ante la posibilidad de que su cita fuera mal.-¿No te gusta ir al cine?¿NO TE GUSTO YO?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada,nada... ^^U-dijo Endou nervioso,sacudiendo las manos histéricamente de arriba a abajo.-¿Qué decías?

-Pues...¿Qué película vamos a ver?-

-Pues...-Endou se paró a pensar.-No tengo ni la más mínima idea.-respondió por fin y Aki cayó al estilo anime.

-Compruébalo en las entradas,Endou-kun.-dijo Aki a nuestro muy inteligente**(Notese la ironía ¬¬)**capitán,el cual lo hizo y quedó de piedra al comprobar que el título de la película era...

**"EL UNICORNIO GAY"**

Endou y Aki cayeron al estilo anime ante aquel atentado contra ese arte que es el cine.

-P-pero...¿Qué tipo de películas ve Midorikawa?-preguntó Aki con una gotita en la cabeza mientras observaba la entrada intentando encontrar algo que le asegurase que esa NO era la película que debían ver.

-_"¡Maldito Midorikawa!Morirás entre terribles sufrimientos!"**(**_**Habla como Antonio Recio ¬¬)**-pensó Endou muy enfadado.

**Mientras,con el equipo idiota,es decir,el equipo de Ichinose...**

Todos estaban gritando y/o golpeando al cerebro de helado porque les acababa de arruinar el plan totalmente.

-¡Ay chicos por favor paren!-suplicó Mido cubriéndose la cabeza.-Ya veréis:seguro que a los 12 minutos y 43 segundos de película el tonto intentará pasar el brazo por encima del hombre de Aki,y al minuto 23 y 51 ya estarán muy pegaditos.

-...-el líder Ichinose se lo pensó un momento,pero aceptó su idea con la condición de que se cumpliera al milímetro.

**Con la pareja feliz...**

Endou y Aki llegaron al cine,compraron sus palomitas**(Tuvo que pagarlas Aki porque el "listo" se dejó el dinero en su cuarto ¬¬)**y entraron a la semtaron el la última fila,que por alguna extraña razón estaba completamente vacía,al contrario que en las demás,en las cuales no cabía nadie más.

La película comenzó,y tal y como Midorikawa predijo a los 12 minutos y 43 segundos Endou pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de ella provocando un sonrojo doble,y al minutos 23 y 51 los dos estaban casi abrazados en su asiento,aunque de manera inconsciente.

Al salir ambos estaban sorprendidos,realmente la película les había gustado mucho,y además habían acabado abrazados,lo cual era un gran paso en su relación.

Endou decidió que ese era el mejor momento para declararse a Aki,así que se armó de valor y llamó la atención de la chica.

-A-aki-chan...-

-Dime Endou-kun.-

-T-tu...me...gust...¡GUSTAVO!-gritó el.

-¿Gustavo?-preguntó ella-

-Es decir,me gust...¡ME GUSTARÍA VERTE ESQUIAR!-volvió a soltar tontamente.

-E...¿Esquiar?-preguntó Aki con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡NO!-dijo el muy enfadado.-¡Quiero decir que me gustas!

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Tarán!Endou se declaró!"<strong>

**MAYU:Genial!*¬***

**CAMERON:Dejen reviews!^^**


	15. ¡Aleluya Endou!

**ALBA:Bueno,bueno,bueno!Aquí Alba,tras siglos sin veras lo sorry sorry! :(**

**MAYU:Bueno,déjate de tonterías y a publicar!**

**PENÉLOPE:Y recuerden,Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece!Pero algún día lo hará seguro! :D**

**ALBA:Ahí vamos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15:¡Aleluya Endou!<strong>

Aki se quedó en shock tras aquella declaración.¿De verdad Endou,el cabeza de balón,más desoistado que nadie,acababa de confesarle su amor?

-P-p-perdón Endou-kun...¿Has dicho que t-t-te gusto?-murmuró todavía sorprendida.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Endou irguiéndose.-¡Te lo demostraré!-dijo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo,la besó.

Bueno,no se puedo considerar un beso porque en cuanto Endou rozó sus labios,Aki cayó desmayada al suelo.

-¡Ah demonios!-mientras la tomaba en brazos para que no se golpease.-Llamaré a Goenji...

Endou llamó a su amigo y este fue al lugar,al que llegó rápidamente(Recordemos el era el recluta de la Operación E.N.D.A.K.I),lo que sorprendió al protero, a ayudarle a llevar a Aki al internado.

Cuando llegaron,la dejaron en la enfermería y se fueron a su cuarto,porque ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-Y bien Endou,¿qué pasó para que Aki acabase desmayada?

-Nada...Yo solo...La besé...-Susurró esto último.

-¿¡QUÉ LA BESASTE!-todos sus amigos y compañeros irrumpieron en la haitación,abandonando su ejemplo,Kidou estaba cubierto de jabón lo cual indicaba que estaba duchándose.

-¡Guay entonces hemos logrado nuestro objetivo!-exclamó Midorikawa brincando de felicidad mientras chocaba los cinco con sus compañeros de Operación

-Vuestro...¿objetvo?-preguntó Endou con cara de "That's suspicious...".

-Eeeeeeh...Habla de que pudieses ver "El unicornio gay".-dijo Ichinose agitando los brazos en busca de una excusa,por muy poco creíble que resultase.

-Ah...Bueno,creo que debería ir a ver como está Aki-chan...-dijo Endou sonrojado mientras se levantaba de su cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El portero llegó a la enfermería y se acercó silenciosamente a Aki,que estaba leyendo una revista en la camilla.

-H-hola Aki-chan...-saludó el muchacho sentándose en una silla a la izquierda de la camilla.

-Ah!Endou-kun...-

-Yo querría disculparme por...Bueno tu ya sabes...-dijo el algo nervioso.

-¡No debes disculparte por eso Endou-kun!No fue tu ,técnicamente sí,pero...-

-¿Pero qué dices Aki-chan?Fue mi culpa,fui un irrespetuoso al besarte porque sí,me comporté muy mal.-

-Entonces me besaste porque sí...-dijo Aki bajando la mirada con los ojos llorosos.

-¡NO!Lo hice porque me gustas muchísimo Aki-chan,y quería demostrartelo,pero ya sabes,soy un idiota...-

-Tu también me gustas mucho Endou-kun!-exclamó ella abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

-Entonces...¿T-te gustaría ser mi...novia?-preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Por supuesto.-dijo ella y los besó de nuevo**(Esta vez sin desmayarse xD).**

-¡ALELUYA!-susrraron todos desde el otro lado de la enfermería.

-Doy por finalizada la Operación E.N.D.A.K.I.-dijo Ichinose sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA:Sí!Acabé!<strong>

**MAYU:Esperamos que les haya gustado!**

**PENÉLOPE:No olvideon dejar reviews!**

**CAMERON:Gracias por leer! :)**


	16. Me despido con amor

**ALBA: Hola aquí les traemos un capi sorpresa de Internado Inazuma! Pero ... Me temo que es el último del fic...**

**MAYU: Esperamos que les guste!**

**ALBA: El disclaimer ya se lo saben**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Me despido con amor...<strong>

Había llegado el día más romántico del año al Internado Inazuma: ¡San Valentín!

Endo había pasado el día anterior preparando su regalo para Aki, y por fin había logrado encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Lo envolvió con cuidado, y lo metió en la taquilla de esta para que lo encontrase por la mañana. Salió feliz del vestuario femenino, hasta que se encontró de frente con...¡el viejo entrenador del equipo de baloncesto!

- Vaya, así que espiando a las chicas Endo.- dijo con malicia.

-No, señor...Y-yo jamás h-haría eso!.- exclamó asustado.

-Tsk, excusas baratas.- dijo agarrándolo por el brazo.- Al despacho de la directora.

-No por favor! Juro que no hice nada!- gritaba Endo intentando zafarse del agarre de su ex-entrenador.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que hacías ahí?-

-Yo...estaba dejando un regalo para Aki.

-Muy bien Endo, pero eso no quita que te hayas metido en un buen lío.- finalizó y empujó a Endo +dentro del despacho.

* * *

><p>Después de recibir una regañina horrorosa por parte de la directora, Endo descubrió que su castigo sería volver a formar parte del equipo de baloncesto junto con sus viejos compañeros de equipo.<p>

-¡ ENDO TE VOY A MATARRRRRRR!- gritaba Goenji tirando cosas hacia el mencionado.

-Pero si no fue mi culpa!- se justificaba huyendo de el peliblanco.

-Cálmate Goenji .- dijo Mido poniéndose en medio.- Seguro que no es tan terrible.-

-Tsk, si tu lo dices. -dijo yéndose del cuarto.

-Sabeis chicos? Creo que deberíamos juntarlo con Natsumi para que se calme un poco.- dijo Ichinose planeando otra operación desastrosa.

-No creo que haga falta,ellos ya están juntos.

-Jooo!- se lamentó Ichinose yéndose al rincón emo.

-¡Tranquilo querido!- exclamó Rika apareciendo por la puerta.- ¡Yo te consolaré!

-Me temo que no, señorita Urabe.- dijo el maldito entrenador entrando por la puerta.- El señorito Ichinose se viene conmigo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Rika echándose sobre el entrenador.- ¡EL SE VIENE CONMIGO! ¿ENTIENDE?

-Bueno, pero que no se retrase, eh?- murmuró asustado.

-¡Está bien señor! ^^- exclamó Rika arrastrando a su querido.

**Más tarde en el entrenamiento...**

-Maldito Ichinose.- murmuraba Tsunami por lo bajo.- Por su culpa nos va a retener más aquí.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma...- dijo Tachi señalando hacia la puerta por donde entraba Ichinose corriendo como un loco.

-¡Perdón por el retraso!- se disculpó sentándose.

-No importa, pero la próxima vez deberás llegar pronto o no podremos jugar.- dijo el entrenador sonriente.

-¿Jugar? Si solo hacemos ejercicios de coordinación(Inútiles, por cierto) - dijo Aphrodi.

-Lo sé, pero tengo una sorpresa para vosotros.- dijo el hombre.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿HELADO?- exclamó Mido irguiéndose en su silla.

-No, mucho mejor.-

-¿Mejor que el helado?

-¡Sí! Chicos... ¡VAMOS A PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO NACIONAL!

-¿QUÉ? ¡No podemos marcharnos, entrenador!- gritó Hiroto exaltado.- ¡Debemos terminar el curso!

-Lo haréis cuando el torneo finalice.- aclaró retirándose.- Ah, id preparando el equipaje. Mañana a primera hora nos vamos.

**En el dormitorio de Endo...**

-Dios, el peor san Valentín de mi vida!- exclamaba Kazemaru enfadado mientras empacaba sus cosas.

-Demonios, en un rato debemos irnos a dormir.- murmuró Kido observando su reloj de pulsera.

-Todo por su culpa.- dijo Tachi señalando al portero que estaba en el rincón emo.

-No lo creo, seguramente el entrenador nos habría obligado de todas maneras.- dijo Hiroto.- Aunque estoy enfadado con él igualemtne.

-Chicos... Voy a hacer una cosa.- dijo Endo marchándose del cuarto.

El moreno buscó por todo el Internado hasta que vio a Aki sentada con sus amigas.

-Aki-chan!- llamó.

-Endo-kun... Ahora te atiendo- dijo mienas se despedía de sus amigas.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo... Mañana tengo que irme a un torneo de baloncesto y estaré mucho tiempo fuera...

-¿Qué? Pero...-

-Lo sé y lo siento Aki, así que...- rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja.- Toma Aki, tu regalo de San Valentín.

Aki abrió la pequeña cajita y encontró un collar con forma de balón, con las iniciales ExA grabadas.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el incómodo por el silencio.

-¡Me encanta Endo!- se echó abrazarle.- ¡De verdad me encanta!

Entonces ella también sacó una bolsita y se la tendió a Endo. El chico la abrió y seencontró varios chocolates y galletas.

-Para el viaje...

-Arigato, Aki-chan.- dijo sonriente.- De seguro estarán muy ricos.

-¿Cuando te vas?

-Mañana a primera hora...

-Entonces, estaré ahí para despedirme.- dijo decidida.

**Al día siguiente...**

Todos subieron al autobús seguidos de su entrenador, mientras se despedían de sus compañeros.

-¿Están todos?- pregutó el hombre sentándose.

-¡Sí!e

-Muy bien, entonces... ¡En marcha!

El bus arrancó mientras sus integrantes echaban una última mirada al internado y a sus compañeros.

-_"Tranquila, Aki-chan... Volveré, y volveré con ese trofeo"_- pensó mientras le daba un mordisco a una galletita.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>ALBA: Buaaa! Es el fin TT^TT<strong>

**MAYU: Tu lo decidiste así ¬¬**

**ALBA: Lo sé, pero TT^TT**

**PENÉLOPE: Si les gustó este fic, or favor, lean Inazuma Dalton!**

**CAMERON: Les gustará, de verdad!**

**MAYU: INAZUMA DALTON! Esperamos su reviews!**

**ALBA: Gracias por haber leído este fic. De verdad, gracias a todos. Y recuerden, lean mis otros fics si este l****es gustó.**


End file.
